The present invention relates to a portable sterilizer, especially to an independent sterilizer that users can carry with them and convenient for use for providing sterilized tableware such as forks, knives, spoons and chopsticks. The tableware can be fully and partly mounted inside the sterilizer for disinfection.
Conventional ways uses UV light or ozone gas for disinfection, sterilization, or air purification purposes. Such kind of technology has been applied to medical devices or articles for daily use such as disinfection of telephone receivers, computer mouse, or water faucets. The area we often contact is the most bacteria-infested positions. It is necessary to sterilize for reducing risk of bacteria spread and infection. Moreover, the ozone generator can get power from vehicles so as to purify air therein. The ozone or UV light sterilization will not generate bad smell such as chloride disinfection so that they are especially suitable for sterilization of tableware. Compared with conventional detergents, the sterilizing effect of UV light and ozone gas is far more better. Furthermore, some bacteria such as gram-negative bacteria may have resistance to detergent. UV light and ozone gas can kill such bacteria. However, conventional ultraviolet or ozone sterilization machines are fixed on some equipment such as dishwashers and are not portable. As to eating out people, there is a need to have some kind of portable sterilizer for cleaning and disinfection of the tableware used in some eateries or restaurants.